Fame & Fortune 3: Expect The Unexpected
by BugsBunny10
Summary: When secrets and lies have finally be exposed, the six celebrity friends are doing everything they can to repair the damage that has been already done. But it won't be easy when more secrets are still remain as they threatened to destroy relationships forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of A New Story

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect The Unexpected

**Here we are. The first chapter of Fame & Fortune 3. Before I go on, I would like to say how I'm very thankful that you all have made this story possible. Thank you for taking the time off from your personal lives to read this story. Following it, favoriting it, and giving me your opinions on what you think. I wish this story had made me some money just by having you guys read it like a book, but honestly I really don't care about it. I'm just glad that everyone think this story is amazing.**

**And because of that, this third installment happens. If we keep this up, we might have a fourth installment happening. The real reason why I even sign up for fan fiction is because I want to challenge my writing skills. I'm planning on becoming an actor, screenwriter, film producer, director and even start a production company. If I achieve these goals, I'm planning on turning Fame & Fortune into a television series. But the guppies WILL NOT be the main cast.**

**All right. I know I'm boring everyone and myself. So you know what? I'm done talking. Enjoy the first chapter of **_**Expect the Unexpected, **_**the third installment of Fame & Fortune.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BUBBLE GUPPIES!**

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Story

As Goby was sound asleep on the sofa, Deema is seen walking in the living room avoiding the broken flat screen TV, chair and the table until she walks behind the couch. The twins are seen crawling around on the floor. Deema plants a kiss on Goby's cheek before pulling her head and Andre and Aubrey were soon nowhere to be found. The male open his eyes and rise up from the couch.

"Deema?" Goby called. IT didn't took him long to realized that it was just another one of his dreams. This has been the fifth time in the row last night. Deema was still nowhere around the house along with the twins. All he could do was just sit down and just think how things are screwed and Goby knew then that he has no one else to blame but himself. "Lord, what am I going to do?" he asked himself. "How am I supposed to make this right?"

But Goby wasn't the only one who was having a hard time sleeping. Deema also had another bad dream and woke up. She turn her attention to Andre and Aubrey who are still sound asleep. After what had happen last night, the mother and the kids went to stay with Dustin at his hotel in Atlanta. Just finding out that he's the father of Natalie's daughter and that he had sex with her, Deema just can't seem to not only trust him but to even look at him now.

The blonde haired actress got up from the bed and walked up to a small mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of Dasani bottle. Dustin was already up and can be seen in the living room, that was just across the hall from the room Deema was sleeping in, reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee.

"Another bad dream last night?" he asked.

"It's much worst," the older sister replied. "Me and Goby were getting married. We had Red Hot Chili Peppers."

"The peppers or the band?"

"Both." Dustin just softly giggled. "Man, why can't I get his lying ass out of my head?"

Dustin hate seeing his sister act like this. He know Goby throughout his childhood and considered him a brother. Although he understand that lying to his sister like that was wrong, but there was one reason he knows why Deema shouldn't just get over him. Actually two reasons-Aubrey and Andre. The male got up from his seat and walk up to his sister who was on the floor crying with her hands covering her face.

"Hold on sis," he said. "Now you've got to understand that its only been a whole week. Plus he's the father of your kids. So your main point here now is to figure out what's best for your kids."

"But I can't. I mean how?"

"Well think of it like this…do you really want your kids to go without a father figure in their lives?"

Deema knew he was right. Now that she's a mother, her children are now her main priority and she must make the right choices to make sure they have a good childhood and a bright future ahead of them. Althoguh things are tight between her and Goby right now, she stll needs him to be in their lives.

"You're right," the blonde head said. "when did you get so smart?"

"Ever since you convince me to finish up high school." The two siblings laughed and enjoyed this touching sibling moment. They ahd always had each other's back and its obvious that that hasn't changed a bit despite their very busy and stressful schedules.

…

Molly had just finish changing Lil William's diaper. She picked up her son and started kissing him on the cheek. The now one year old baby giggled softly.

"Wow, you sure look and laugh just like your daddy," the mother said to her child.

"M-M-Mom," Lil William softly said. This was his very first word. Molly gasped.

"Gilly, get in here," she screamed. Gil walked in while he was on the first phone.

"What is it, Molly?" he asked.

"William just said Mom! His first word!"

"Yeah that's nice sweetie." Gil really wasn't listening. He was to busy on the phone trying to contact his friends and his cousin. But nobody was picking up their phones. Molly put Lil William down and let him play with his toys. The couple had almost gotten married the first time, but that was also the time Moly was still pregnant with Lil William. Just as they were about to call themselves husband and wife, Molly's water broke and she went into labor. But after settling down with their son, Molly and Gil are now officially husband and wife. But their honeymoon plans are put in halt after things that have been going down with Nonny, Oona, Deema and Goby lately.

"Still can't get anyone?" she asked her boyfriend.

"No." gil tried to reach out to Deema, but the phone went straight to voicemail again. He hangs up the phone and sat right beside his girl. "I don't know why no one answering their phones."

"I try calling Deema and Oona, but neither of them will answer. Gilly, what are we going to do?"

"I wish I had the answer."

While thinking about their friends, the female checked the time on her watch and see it was almost noon. "Oh shoot. Gilly, we're gonna be late." 

"Oh yeah. I forgot," the male said. Today is the photo shoot for their new fragrance line called Music Notes. Molly already had her own fragrance, a perfume called Princess. So Music Notes is her second fragrance while this is Gil's first one ever. The couple quickly got up and got themselves ready. They took showers, put their clothes on and find something for Lil William to wear as well.

…

After the photo shoot, Molly and Gil decided to ride over to Goby's house to check on him. Ever since he and Deema break up, he had shut down everyone and everything in his life. The couple pulled up to the house in their brand new silver 2014 Rolls-Royce Wraith. They exit the vehicle with Lil William in his seat. "I can't believe I actually let you talk me into spending so much money on this car Gil," Molly said. "Why would you spend $360,000 for a car like this?"

"The same reason you would spend $100,000 on that Porsche of yours," Gil answered as they walked up to front door.

"The Panamera is for the whole family for your information," Molly answered. "Unlike this two-door beast you brought, smarty."

"Whatever," Gil finished off the conversation. He knocks on it but like before, no answer. "Man, why won't Goby answer the door?" The male continued to ring the doorbell and knocked on the door.

"Goby?" Molly called out. "Are you in there?"

"Come on man. It's been a few weeks now," Gil added. Still no answer. But the couple remember that they have the keys to the house in which Molly has it around her neck. She takes her son over to his father and takes the key out before putting it in the loch. She turns it and then opens the door. The small family make their way inside and see that it's a complete mess. "Wow what happen here?" the male asked.

"Looks like a twister hit this place," Molly answered. They then walked inside the living room and see it completely filled with empty snack bags, soda cans, water bottles, a broken flat screen and old pictures just everywhere. "Oh my God. This place is a mess."

"I'll go see if I can find Goby," Gil sits Lil William on the sofa and start walking everywhere around the house. He opens one door and see it has yellow and white walls with two baby cribs. This was the twins' room. But no Goby. The blue-haired male walked across the other side of the house and comes across a pair of white double doors. He opens it and see he was walking into the master suite. Just as he was about to give up, the male find his friend wrapped in the blankets of his bed. "Molly, I found him. He's in his room."

Goby slowly woke up and sat up just so he could see his blue haired friend. "Gil what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've been trying to call you like forever," Gil answered. "You didn't return any of my calls."

"That's because I want to be alone."

"Come on man. It's been almost a month now. You have to get over this whole break up thing."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Molly and I broke up one time, remember?"

"Yeah. But it didn't ended with fighting and that was also the time Lil William wasn't even born. When you broke up with the woman of your dreams and she has your kids, you don't know what to do." Molly soon came in the room with her son in her hands. She was listening to the two friends.

"Well staying at house, laying down and feeling depress isn't going to help," she added.

"She has my kids Molly. I try to call her numerous times and she won't return any of them."

"Well just know that the twins are safe."

"I don't know that. All I know is that Aubrey is the one that I'm most concern. You guys know the girl got health issues."

"And her mother to take care of her," Molly fired back.

"Now Goby, you need to get yourself together. You know we just got our record label launched and we need to be focusing on managing our artists."

"Who cares?" Goby fired before turning around on the bed.

"You are acting like a child right now. Just talk to us man. Why can't you just let us in?" gil asked.

"ENOUGH!" an angry Goby got out of bed. After the massive fight, he didn't go anywhere. He just stayed cooked up in his house eating, drinking and feeling sorry for himself. He was also gaining some weight in which Molly and Gil can both tell. "Look I can't even describe what I'm going through. So when one of you leave the other with your child, you let me know. Maybe I'll talk then. But for now, just leave me alone and get out of my face."

The couple didn't know what to do or say now. After seeing their childhood friend going abck in the bed, a frustrated Gil walked out. He hated seeing his friends like this, but he hated it more that when someone just snaps in his face like that. Molly soon followed still holding their son in her hands. She goes outside and sees her husband standing by the car.

"You're alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gil answered. "I just hate seeing him like this. He look like a total wreck."

"I know what you mean. Look, Gilly. Let's not worry about this too much. He'll pull through."

"I hope so." They got back in the car. Molly strapped Lil William in his car seat before Gil pulls out of the driveway.

…

They were on their way to check up on Oona at her house. While driving, they got a call. Gil quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey you guys." The person on the other line was Nonny.

"Nonny?" Molly called out. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Where have you been man? We've been calling you like non-stop."

"We even send you an invitation to our wedding," Molly added. "But you didn't show."

"I know and I'm sorry," Nonny answered. "I was such a wreck after I broke up with Oona that I need some time to myself. But I did have something for both of you two. It's a wedding gift.

"Thanks Nonny," Gil said. "So you're holding out alright?"

"Yeah. After going to someone to talk about this whole situation, I'm starting to feel like myself again. I've also learned to forgive Oona for her mistake.

"Well that's good to here. So you talked to her."

"I try, but she won't return any of my calls." 

"Ours too. The same with Deema and Goby."

"Actually we just visit Goby and he's a wreck."

"Deema's not there?"

"No. goby told us that she was gone. She took the twins with her as well. Now she's not answering anyone's calls." The couple was beginning to come to the intersection that will lead them to Oona's neighborhood. When the signal light turned green, they made a left turn and was now entering the neighborhood. After a block drive, they made a right turn and continue to go down. "We're getting ready to pull up at Oona's," Moly said. "Where are you staying at Nonny?"

"I'm staying at a condo," Nonny answered still on the other line. He was working. "It's not as bad as it seems. Actually, I loved it. It's close by my office that I often just walked over there. That's also good since my company had just got a new contract so it looks like I'm gonna be busy for a while. "

"Well at least you're hanging in there," Gil said as he made a turn on the street where Oona lived. "We just pulled up to the road. We're almost at the house."

"Oaky. Well I better get back to work. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay. Bye Nonny."

"Bye. Oh wait a minute you guys."

"what's up Nonny?"

"When you two see Oona, can you tell her that I want to talk to her?" the orange haired male asked. "Cause I'm thinking about letting this whole Avi thing go and start all over with her."

"Aww how sweet," Molly said. "Okay, Nonny. We will. We'll see you soon."

"You guys will. Bye guys." they hang up the phone and Nonny went back to work. Gil was pulling up to Oona's house, but what happens next will soon shocked them. Gil pulls the car on the side of the road. "Hey Molly."

The wife was feeding Lil William. "Yeah Gilly."

"Doesn't Oona drive a black Lincoln MKZ?"

"Yeah. Why? It's not there?"

"No. In fact, that's not in the driveway. Look." the husband sees a Chrysler 300C parked on the driveway. Soon a couple came out of the car and was scanning the house.

"Wiat a minute. Who are those people?" Molly asked.

I don't know." Another clue that adds their suspicion was a large, wooden sign that said "For Sale" in the front yard. "Let's go check it out." The couple got outside and walked up to the couple.

"Uhh, excuse us?" Molly said to the couple.

"Oh hi. Are you guys here for the open house as well?" the man asked Molly and Gil. Open house? Now they were really wondering what was going on.

"Open house?"

"But this house belongs a friend of ours," the blue haired male replied. "Hold on." Gil walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. But his attention soon noticed a large black lockbox on the doorknob. He looked inside the house through the window and see that the house was completely empty. No furniture, no TV, no tables, no cabinets, nothing. "Molly she's not home. In fact, there's nothing there."

"What are you guys talking about?" the lady asked them.

"A friend of ours live here. In this exact house," Molly replied.

"Well we don't know about your friend," the man said. "All we know is that this house has been on the market for almost a month now."

**Well here we are. The first chapter of F&F3 is now done. A whole lot of questions will be answer on this installment of Fame & Fortune. Now just to let everyone know, I'm also working on some new stories, including Love Triangle and the final chapters of Tickle Time! Now while I was gone making this story, I had made up to five chapters already and I'm planning on releasing each one for each weekend. Just expect big surprises on F&F3 and expect the unexpected. I'll see you all real soon.**

**P.S. May is also my birth month.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Is Oona?

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 2: Where Is Oona?

"Wait a minute. What do you mean that this house has been on the market for almost a month? "Molly asked. "What the hell is going on here?" Gil added. But the couple they was talking to was still looking at them with confused and puzzled faces. Molly took out her phone and try to call Oona again, but as always, the phone went straight to voicemail. The two went back in the car.

"Man. Where the hell is Oona?" Gil asked

"I don't know," his wife answered. "Gilly, I'm really getting worried now. What if something bad had happened to her?

"Look.. Don't say that, alright?"

"Gilly. Look at the facts. She didn't show up to our wedding, no one had heard from her, she won't pick up her phone and her house is up for sale. Oona wouldn't do stuff like that without telling us first."

"This is just too much right here." As the couple was sitting in the car, a black Nissan Maxima rode up in front of the house. "Hey look. A car just pulled up." Gil see through the tinted windshield of the car and see that the driver was a woman who had purple hair. "I think I see her."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." But their joy was short lifted for the woman who stepped outside wasn't Oona. Apparently it was a real estate agent. "Never mind. That's not Oona." Molly and Gil see the agent shaking the other couple's hands.

"I'm gonna ask her what she knows about this house," Molly said. She got out of the car and went up to the real estate agent. Gil just sat back and watched the two females talked until his attention was turning to his son in the back of the car. The blue haired male grabbed him and pulled him upfront with him. "How's my little man doing?" the father asked. But all Lil William did was just made little muffled noises.

The biracial toddler soon tried to reach over with his small arms and was playing with the steering wheel. He even honk the horn that was on the center. William also tried to reach for the gear shifter, but Gil quickly pulled him off. "Maybe I shouldn't have bought this car," Gil said to himself. Molly started walking back in the car so the young father put his son back in his car seat. The young mother came back in the car. Tears were beginning to come out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" her husband asked.

"Oona put this house on the market," Molly answered.

"The lady told you?"

"uh-Huh. She said that her client Oona Mallory called her and said that she wants to sell her house."

"That's Oona."

"Yeah."

Gil signed. "Now I'm getting worried."

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know. Look, let's just go back home and figure this whole thing out." Gil turned the car back on. Soon the car left the neighborhood never to be seen again.

…

"Wait she put the house on the market?" Nonny asked. After finishing up his job, the male decided to visit his friends so he could give them his wedding present. Molly and Gil had told him the news.

'Uh-Huh," they responded.

"Wow. She must have took the break up thing a lot serious than I thought."

"She really did wanted to work things out with you," Molly added.

"I know that now. That's why I wanted to talk to her myself. I mean I forgive her. I really do. But when I broke up with her, I really didn't give her a chance to explain the whole situation." Nonny felt like it was his fault that his ex went MIA despite the fact that she was the one who cheated. The only thing that came in the orange haired director's mind was where Oona was. He was also starting to think about what could had happen to her. Did someone kidnapped her? Did she kill herself? Was she involved in a bad accident? Just nonstop questions on what could had happen after the break up. "Dear God, if something happens to her…" Nonny said.

"Don't say that Nonny," gil said. "Do not think that. Both of you." He was also talking to his wife. "I'm worried too, but let's not think negative here. Oona can be emotional, but she is strong. I know within my heart that Oona will walked through that front door any moment."

All of a sudden, the front door opened. The three friends shot up believing it was Oona especially Nonny. He started running towards the door calling her name. "Oona, is that you?" he went. But it was Oona walking through the door.

"Hey Nonny, hey you guys." The similar male voice was Goby, much to everyone's disappointment. "Listen. You guys are right," goby continued. "Sitting around in that house and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to help me. And I also wanted to say how sorry I am for blowing up on you like that." The male looked at the disappointing faces that had planted on his friends. "What's going on? Someone died?" he asked.

"No," Gil answered.

"We thought you were Oona?" Molly added.

"Why? She's not around?"

"No," the three responded.

…

All the way up in Frankfort, Kentucky in a suburban house, a female was chasing her three year old son A.J. down the hall. The young child grabbed a blue ball that stopped at the end of the hall while his mother picked him up in his arms. A door that apparently leads to the bathroom opens up and the female walking out of it had the similar purple hair color as her older sister.

"Your son sure loves playing with his ball," she said.

"Hey Auntie Oona," A.J. said. His mother Annie giggled.

"Hey sweetie." Oona gave out a sign in relieved. "I am so happy that today is Friday."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Annie said. "I mean work was just crazy. Come on. It's dinner time." The family went back down the hall and walked straight into the kitchen. Oona, Annie and her husband Arnold Senior all grabbed their plate and one of them handed A.J.'s plate. Soon the family started eating dinner. Oona cooked it.

"Hey Auntie Oona," A.J. called out her aunt.

"Yeah A.J.," OOna replied.

"How long are you planning on staying here with us?"

"A.J." Arnold Senior ranged. After the break up with her and Nonny, Oona moved back to Frankfort. At first she was staying at a hotel, but after her sister Annie had found her, she was more than happy to let her stay at her house with her family.

"Don't worry about that Oona," Annie replied. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Yeah. You're family," her husband added. After dinner, Oona went back in her room. She was sitting on the floor staring at a watch. This wasn't just any ordinary watch for her. This was the watch that Nonny had bought her for her birthday one time. It was the only memory she had about him. Every second that passed by, the female just couldn't help but feel how guilty she was. Nonny had loved her and treated her like a Queen and what she did in return? Cheated on him behind his back to a guy that she thought was her friend. Soon her brother in law walked in the room. "Everything all right?" he asked her.

But Oona didn't answer. Arnold walked in and sat down next to her. "Still feeling bad?"

"Yeah." the sister in law just let tears flow down from her eyes. "I messed up bad."

"Don't worry," Arnold said, putting one of his hands over her shoulder. "It'll get better."

"I just want to make things right."

"You should have let your friends in. I bet they're really worried what happen to you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. By aliening them out of your life isn't going to help you. It just gonna make you feel much worst."

"I've been getting nonstop calls from them."

"Well you should have answered to them. They're your friends. And don't get yourself down like this. Just take one day at a time. It'll be okay."

Oona shook her head knowing that he was right. "You're right. I need to just move on and accept the fact."

"There you go." The female just jumped on her brother-in-law and gave him a hug. A surprised Arnold just chuckled and gave her a hug in return.

"Mom, why Auntie Oona and daddy are hugging?" A.J. asked. He and his mother were right outside the room. The mother and son walked in the room and join them on the floor.

"So you feel better now?" Annie asked her sister.

"Oh yeah. Thnks to her husband."

"Well I'm gonna go to the garage and finished up my client's motorcycle." The heavily tatted husband said bye to Oona, kissed his wife and patted his son on the head before going to the garage, leaving the two sisters and the child in the room together.

…

Gil was on top of his bed panting and sweating like an animal. His wife Molly was on top of his bare, tatted chest for both of them had just finished making love to one another. "That was a good way to break our new bed out," he responded. The wife giggled before kissing him on the lips and collapse her head on his chest. Her finger was circling the left side of the flat stomach that was covered in tattoos.

Gil had a whole lot of ink on his body. On his chest, arms and back. Each of them represent something to him. He had a tattoo of Molly's name just right beside his heart. On his upper right arm is him and Molly when they were five years old. This was on set of The Super Ballet Bowl which shows Gil, dressed as a prince and Molly as a princess in a ballet outfit. The tat shows the two holding the crown together with smiles on their faces as they were looking at one another. But his most favorite tattoo is the one on his lower left arm which shows his wife holding their son Lil William. This was just moment when she had just gave birth to him.

Molly also have some tattoos as well. On her back and on her left arm. The one on her back shows a picture of a Phoenix flying while covered in flames while her left arm was just tats of her favorite flowers roses, small stars and a picture of her son with a halo above his head . The female also have "Gilly" on her right buttock as well as a tat of a red kissing mark right above it.

"You think this would be enough to get you pregnant again?" the husband asked his wife.

"Well if it's not, then we'll just keep making love until I do get pregnant again." The two kissed one another. They have already started making plans to welcome their second child in their lives. But there was one thing that made Gil realized why they should wait.

"I don't know molly. I think we should wait until I come back home from my tour." The male is about to released his second album Studio Apartment next week and he's planning on touring across the country to promote the album. Goby is also coming with him for the tour is also a promotion to his and Gil's record label and the artists on it including Molly's younger brothers C.J. and Thomas, who formed a duo group together called Corey Thomas. "I mean my tour is about to start next week and continues on for two months."

"You know come to think of it, I'm also working on my second album," Molly soon realized. "So I'm pretty busy myself. Yeah. You're right Gilly."

"Don't worry Molly. We'll add another child to our family eventually. We just need to be patient."

"Yeah. I understand. Who knew in that hyped up body is a smart and thoughtful guy?"

"You forgot talented and sexy." Molly giggled before leaning down and kissed her husband before pulling away. Gil flip her over until he was the one on top of her and started kissing her again. "I'm so glad that Nonny called us," she said.

"Yeah. Now we just have to find out where Deema and Oona are." Gil added.

"I'm sure they're somewhere safe."

"I just can't believe that Oona didn't bother by telling us that she moved. That just made me really wonder where she could have gone. She just disappeared without a trace."

"Look. I know this sounds bad, but let's not worry about this too much and focus on getting some sleep." The pink-haired wife yawned before laying down. Her head was on tp of Gil's chest. "It's thirty mintues till midnight."

"Yeah. Night baby."

"Night Gilly."

…

"Please stop crying," Deema said to her daughter Aubrey. "Please for mommy." But the fifteen month baby was still crying her eyes out while her twin brother Andre was playing with his toys. The blonde headed mother had tried everything. She fed her, burped her, changed her diapers, rocked her to sleep, sing to her, but nothing seem to be working and this wasn't the first time this had happen.

"Deema, can you please stop the crying?" her brother Dustin asked her. Deema and the twins were staying at his house in Los Angeles.

"what do you think I'm doing?" Deema fired back. "I had tried everything to get Aubrey to stop crying."

"Well you etter think of something else. I had to work first thing in the morning so I need some sleep." Since the siblings were in Los Angeles, time was different over there, three hours behind the time Atlanta and the rest of the southern area was going by. So it was 10:25 at night in L.A. while it was 1:25 in the ATL. Deema put the child down and was trying to find another way to get her to stop wailing.

She reached inside her purse and try to find something. It wasn't until a small picture fell out of it and landed right on top of Aubrey's head. The young daughter finally stopped the wining when she grab the picture. She looked at it and just stared at it. "D-Daddy," she said.

Now Deema find the reason why she was wining. Aubrey missed her father Goby. She loved the way how he hold her and always played with her. After the break up between her parents, not only Deema moved out of the house, but she also took the twins with her. Aubrey realized that her father wasn't around and often calls out for her and was further sad when he wasn't around her. Deema realized what Dustin was telling the other night.

Although her relationship with Goby had ended, he is still the father of her two kids and the kids need their father in their lives. "You miss daddy don't you?" she asked the daughter who just stared at her. "Maybe we should give him a visit real soon then."

…

It's around two in the morning when Gil got up from the bed. He put some sweatpants on his body and was about to leave the room. That was before he can hear his beautiful wife muffling in her sleep again calling his name.

"Oh Gilly. I love the way you touched me like that," she said in her sleep. Gil just giggled seeing her just dreaming about him. Before he left the room, the male decided to give his wife a few kisses on the back of her neck and a couple of spanks on her butt causing her to shriek with joy and moaned with pleasure. "Oh yes. Pop this Molly."

Gil wanted to burst out laughing, but let that slide not wanting to wake her up. He slowly walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Dasani water before stepping outside of the patio. The male reached in his pocket and grab like a little small sandwich bag. Inside the bag seemed to be like a plant, but it was really marijuana.

Gil opened the bag up and rolled some of it up into a blunt. Using a lighter, he started lighting it and began smoking it. After all this stuff that was happening to his friends and with the stress from his label, it seems like the recording pop artist turned to weed to get rid of his problems. He started using it for a month now. After thirty minutes of smoking, the male finished up his water and walked back inside the house. He crawled back in the bed and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Pulling Through

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 3: Pulling Through

Gil was in a hurry. Today he is the release date of his second album Studio Apartment and he is doing autographs at Waal-Mart. "Now I'm expecting a copy of you album Gilly," Molly said.

"You should buy it to support your husband," the male replied.

"Yeah. But I'm your wife. You should give me a free copy. Anyway, that was good idea of you returning that Rolls-Royce Wraith."

"Yeah. Besides, I'm more into muscle cars anyway."

"Is that why you got two Chevy Camaros, a Corvette, a Mustang Boss and a Dodge Challenger in our garage?"

"Yep."

"But they were made in the 1960s."

"Tthey're very classic cars. American muscle. Look I don't have time to argue with you on this."

"Who's arguing? We're debating."

"Well I'll finish debating with you later. I have to go."

"All right Gilly. Say bye bye to daddy," Molly said to Lil William, who was in her arms. The one year old child say bye bye. The father kissed the top of his head and kissed his wife on the lips before leaving the house. He got inside his yellow 2014 Corvette Stingray C7 and drove off as his family wave him goodbye. They walked back in the house. "looks like it just you and me," Molly said to her son.

She put William down in the kitchen and grab two bowls as well as two spoons. She went into the freezer and took out some Edy's Butterfinger ice cream. After filling the two bowls up with ice cream the mother and son started eating it. She soon noticed the door had opened up. "Who's there?" she yelled out.

"It's me," her two month pregnant sister Olivia respond.

"Hey Olivia."

"Morning Molly. I saw rolling by on my way here."

"Yeah. You know, today is that his new album is in stores."

"Oh that's right."

"So he's going to sign some copies at Wal-Mart." Olivia join her sister and her nephew and sat down on the table. "Anyway, how are things with you and Jermaine?"

"Just the same old same old. But overall, we're fine, the kids are good, so everything's perfect. You two still working on bringing another baby?"

"You know it. But we've decided to wait. Only because we've got some important stuff that's coming up. Gil is going on a tour this Friday and I'm working on my new album."

"Okay. That's totally understandable."

"Yeah. Plus things haven't been going so good."

"Why? You two are fighting?"

"No. Not me and Gil. I'm talking about our friends."

"things haven't been easy after their break ups, hasn't it?"

"No. But Goby and Nonny are doing fine now. It had to take them a little while."

"What about Deema and Oona?"

"We try to reach them, but they're not answering their phone. We try to meet Oona yesterday only to discover that she had sell her house."

"No way."

"Yeah."

"Well look. Don't be discourage about this whole thing. I'm sure they're somewhere safe. They just need some time to themselves. They'll pull through eventually." She does make a good point. Breaking up is very hard to do and can really hurt someone if it happens. But you should hvaae been there when Molly's friends had broken up. All those years of being friends and helping each other out, something like this was totally unforgivable.

"I sure hope you're right about this," Molly replied.

"I know I am." Soon the middle sister pulled out a small plastic bag. It looks like a sandwich bag. "Oh. By the way, I founded this when I pulled up in your garage." Molly was stunted what she saw inside the clear bag. It was weed.

"Where did you find that?" she asked.

"I found it outside your garage."

"W-Wait. My garage?"

"Yeah and I was thinking you dropped it or something."

"Olivia, I don't smoke especially weed." She pulled her hand away from her son since he was trying to reach for the bag. "Well if its not yours, then who does this belong to?" Olivia asked. The only time Molly walked outside this morning was to wave Gil goodbye. She was even near the garage when she waved at him and this wasn't found by their garage last night.

Soon something came up in her mind. After making love to Gil this morning, she noticed how his lips tasted a little…smoky. She just stared heavily hard at the content inside the bag.

…

Gil and Goby had just walked out of Wal-Mart. "You've got some crazy ass fans," the dark skinned male said.

"I know," the light skinned male responded. "Did you see the girl who wanted me to autograph her tits?"

"Yeah I saw it. You better be lucky that Molly didn't saw it as well."

"Well she don't have anything to worry. She knows her tits are the only ones I want."

Goby laughed. Both the two friends were walking back to their cars. "Yeah. Anyway, I hope Deema and the twins are all right."

"Yeah I know. Her and Oona too."

"Yeah. Nonny told me about her selling her house."

"I just can't believe she would disappear and tell none of us."

"I'm more concert where deema is. I mean she has my kids with her. It concerns me how she would just take the kids without telling me where." Both the guys finally made it back to their cars. Goby's car was a brand new Range Rover Sport Supercharged that he brought for the twins and May. "Don't worry man," Gil said as he open the driver's door to his Corvette. "Knowing my cousin, you'll probably see her again. Look I'm not mad at you. I mean at the time you and Natalie were together, that was when you and Deema had broken up."

"Don't remind me. But I appreciate you being concern."

"No problem Goby. You know I got you."

"Anyway, how long are you gonna keep smoking that weed you got?"

"I don't know man. I mean I'm under a lot of pressure with my label, some of our friends are MIA and I'm going on a tour sometime this week. I'm just stress I need something to help me to relax."

"Well don't go overboard with this cause it could really hurt you and Molly having another child in the long run."

"I know. I know. I'll quit before Molly becomes pregnant. Don't worry. Look, I'm gonna go ride back to the house. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Later Gil." both the male friends went back inside their cars and started driving away from the store. It took Goby almost a half hour to get back to his house. But when he pulled up to his house, he is shocked to find a silver Mercedes Benz parked outside of the door. The male knew exactly who would drive it. "Deema's back," he said.

But his joy and happiness was short lifted when he sees her and her brother Dustin taking all of his stuff out on the lawn. Goby quickly pulled up to the house and ran to the mother of his twins.

…

"I'm so sorry I made you this late baby," Natalie said to May. "I'll make srue to write you a note for your teacher."

"okay mommy," the young daughter said.

"Take your jacket sweetie. It looks like its about to rain today." May stepped out of the car and ran to school. She is quickly met with three of her friends who are also her classmates. She waved goodbye to her mother as she pulled away drove away from the elementary school. It has been almost a whole month the last time she had saw Goby.

She was really wondering where he was. Not only because she still missed him, but for their daughter May's sate. After numerous times of trying to reach him, Natalie decided to go over to his house to check up on him. It took her almost 45 minutes to reach over to the neighborhood Goby was staying at because he lived on the other side of town and the traffic was almost always backed up like crazy.

As Natalie was driving, her attention was soon at a Range Rover that was similar to the one that Goby had recently bought. It was parked at a gas station. But to be sure that was Goby, Natalie turned around and went back to the gas station. She pulled up and see him sitting down on the sidewalk.

…

In Frankfort, Avi was driving to work. Just when he was about to make a turn, he noticed someone walking. He thought that it was Oona. But to be sure, he turned his car back around and parked it to the side of the road. HE looked straight in his direction and see a female with purple hair walking down the road with her sister, her brother-in-law and nephew. It was Oona.

Seeing that the four was wlaking his way, Avi went back in his car and duck his head down. He noticed how Oona was having a good time with them. He had felt truly awful at how he hurt Oona. She had trusted him and was always there for him when he needed it. Avi really did wanted to make up for what he did, but seeing Oona having fun, he realized that this was not the best time to talk to her.

"Maybe I'll try again sometime later," he said t himself. He turn his car back on and started driving back to work again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontations

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 4: The Confrontations

Molly was just in her family room still holding the small bag of weed. Lil William was playing with his toy dump bulldozer that was Gil's before passing it on to his son. The front door open and entering the house was Gil. He was holding a box of donuts from Krispie Kremes, two cups filled with coffees and some roses, Molly's favorite. "Hey baby," he said planting a kiss on his wife's lips.

"So how was the album signing?" she asked.

"Crazy. I got some crazy ass fans. Almost all of them are girls really. But it was great." the female was really all about what was her husband doing with marijuana in her house where their son lives. "After the signing, I went over to Krispie Kremes and got up some donuts. I even got us some lattes and…" Gil stopped for a second after noticing that Molly was holding the bag of weed. He put the lattes down and was ready to tell his story. "Molly, I can explain," he started.

"I hope so," Molly rang.

"Look I'm not a pothead. It's not an addiction."

"Gilly, smoking is one thing, but this should not be in our house. We have a son."

"I know."

"Gil, you brought in an illegal drug in the house that we have a son who lives in it. You know a kid at his age don't know any better. I mean what would happen if he was scattering all over the house and accidentally found this?"

"It's not that big a deal."

"It's not that big a deal? Gil, this is illegal. I know its not dangerous as crack cocaine, but the point is that you would bring smething that could danger our child."

"Can I say something? Please?" Molly stood there and let him explain his side of the story. "Look, the only reason why I used it was because I have been awfully stressed. With my label putting pressure on my new ablum, I'm going on a tour in a few days, my cousin is nowhere to be found, Oona is MIA and we have a son to raise. I'm just so stressed that I just needed something to help me relax. It's not permanent. I'll get off it soon."

"We are planning on bringing another baby into the world," his wife stated. After William had turned one last week, we have sex nonstop just hoping that I will get pregnant again. How are we gonna bring another child into the world if you want to smoke something that could danger that?" Gil did see her point. Although marijuana isn't deadly enough to kill anyone, it could still be dangerous to not only the people who uses it, but for the people around them too. "Gil, I love you. And I want to have your babies. I really do, but until you get off this, then I don't want to bring another child in our family right now."

"Molly, this is only temporary."

"well we'll see about that. Now will we?" The pink haired young mother kissed her husband on the cheek and went downstairs in the basement to continue working on her second album. Gil was all alone with Lil William. As he was turning his attention to his son, the male was deeply thinking about his little drug problem and was asking himself one question…is it really worth losing his family?

…

Goby needed answers. He just pulled up to his house to see Deema and her brother Dustin putting all of his stuff outside the house. He quickly got out of the car and ran to the brother and sister. "Deema, Dustin, what the hell are you doing?" the male shouted.

"Cleaning house," Deema answered.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you nonstop."

"I stayed with my brother in Los Angeles?"

"Los Angeles? California? Without telling me? Deema, we have kids together. I need to know where they at."

"Well I thought that you didn't even care."

"Of course I care. And why are you doing this?"

"Because you hurt me. You lied to me in my face and you got your ex pregnant."

"Oh come on. That was a long time ago. We weren't even a couple at the time."

"That's not the point. When we got back together, I asked you did you had sex with Natalie and you said no." Dustin brought out the last bit of Goby's things and set them right in front of him. All he could see were tears coming out of his big sister's eyes. HE wasn't mad at Goby. HE just didn't like the fact why he would lie to his sister like that. "I trusted you with my body," the female added while tearing up. The young brother just walked back in the house letting the two to finish talking.

"I'm sorry Deema," the male said. "What can I do to make it up to you? Our kids need their father in their lives."

"Well first off you can start by finding your own place to stay, and since you're going on tour with gil, you talked to our kids via internet. The third thing is to stay away from me. We're done." You should see Goby's face. Was this really it between him and Deema? Ever since they were called to be part of the Bubble Guppies, at first Goby fell for Molly, but it ended quickly when he realized she likes Gil. But it didn't took long for that little crush to be replaced.

Deema always had fell for Goby. They were so close and had so much in common. All those years of good memories and spending time with one another and even having two beautiful children together will end here. Over one stupid and little white lie. Goby felt like he was on the verge of breaking into pieces as he saw his now ex-finance walked back in the house and closed the door.

The male tried to open the door himself with his key, but it didn't took him long for him to realized that Deema had changed the locks. A heartbroken Goby just walked back to his car with all his belongings. Deema watched heer ex-finance drive out of the neighborhood as tears were continuing to flow out of her eyes. This was the most sadness that she had ever faced. Not even the time that she and Goby broke up had nothing against this one.

Goby didn't know where to go from here. The first stop he made was at a gas station which wasn't even a 10 minute drive from the house. Beofre the male went inside, he took his house key and tossed it into a ditch that was filled with water since it had rain earlier today. He went inside and bought a bag of Doritos, Sour Patch Kids and two bottles of Coca-Colas and just sat in front of the store.

While the former baseball player was sitting there trying to figure out what to do next, another African American man came up to him and thought that he was homeless. He took out a $5 bill and tended on handing it to him. "Here, bro," the man said to Goby.

"Oh uh, thanks, but umm…I'm not homeless," Goby replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. I saw your head down and I just assume. Keep your head up bro." The man went inside the gas station leaving Goby all alone. After finishing up his last bottle of Coke, a female came up to him. "You okay?" she asked. The male lifted his head after hearing that familiar voice. It was Natalie. She sat down right next to him.

"No. Not really," the baby daddy replied.

…

IT was now raining in Atlanta. Molly was playing with Lil William when her husband walked in the family room with them. "Molly, can we please talk about this?" he asked her.

"What is there to talk about Gil?"

"Please?" The wife sign before putting her son down. The couple went to the other room to talk. During that time, Molly let Gil do all the talking while she just stood there with her arms cross.

"First off, I really am sorry for bringing a drug to our without letting you know. I just have so much stuff on my mind, I didn't know how to handle it all. I just bought it so it could help me relax."

"You could have just talk to someone. You could have talked to me. Maybe I could have help you."

"I know…that now."

"So, are you going to stop smoking?"

"How about I make a deal with you? Since I'm going on tour in just a few days, how about I finished smoking this last little bit? And after that, no more marijuana in this house."

"No more drugs in this house without letting each other know?"

"I promise."

"okay. I trust you. But I just hope you keep your word."

"Have I ever stare you wrong?"

"I'll let you know about that one." The two giggled before planting a kiss on each other's lips. They were not abut to let anything like drugs get in the way of their happiness. The husband and wife went back inside the family room to aid their son who was crying. His diapers were full.

…

Another day at work had finally came to a close. "What a day," Oona said. She stepped outside of her restaurant and locked up the store. She walked over to her car which was a new Chevy Impala. Just as she was about to go inside the driver's side, she saw a familiar face and just stood there obviously surprised.

"Hey Oona," It was Avi. Oona just stood there as if she was stunned. "Look, can we talk? Please? A real talk this time."

The female wasn't about to fall for his tricks again like she did back in Atlanta. That's exactly how she got in this predicament in the first place. But she looked at the turquoise male and see a different side of him. A side that she hasn't seen in years. But to be on the safe side… "Look Avi. I'll talk with you later," she said as she got in the car. Avi grabbed her hand which caused the purple haired female to jumped.

"Please?" Avi said nearly begging. Instead of grabbing her hips or her butt, he grabbed her hand softly making sure he doesn't scare her. Oona just turned around and listen to what he has to say.

"What?" she went.

"Look. I…know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see," Avi started off. "But I just want you to know…is that I am…really sorry for hurting you. So…so…sorry. I mean I just took advantage of you…and I was wrong to do that to a friend. Especailly of our history together. The male was talking in a nice smooth tone. This wasn't some trick to get Oona under him. He really felt this way. Yet it took him a very long time for him to see his mistake.

"You really mean that?" Oona asked.

"Yeah. I mean…I was so in love with you, that I would jeopardized our friendship and our history."

"Avi…"

"Listen I get it. It's late and…you ready to call it a day. How about we finish this discussion out with some coffee. Tomorrow?"

"Well, I could do it on my lunch break. Okay."

"Cool. You still got my number on your phone?"

"Yeah I still do," Oona sign. The male walked back in his car and drove off. The femlae was so surprised at the way Avi was talking to her in a nice calm tone. She went back in her car and started driving back to her sister's place. Things were still awkward between her and avi, but after hearing him, one question was now on her mind. Can she really forgive him?

**So what do you guys think? Should Oona forgive Avi after all the hell he had brought in her relationship with Nonny? Okay, here's the scoop. I'm graduating from high school in a week so because of this, I won't be able to update for a while. But while I'm gone, I'll be working on chapter five and more to come. Will Oona forgive Avi? Was Deema wrong for kicking Goby out of the house? And will Gil actually keep his word? I guess we'll found out for ourselves now won't we?**


	5. Chapter 5: Can't Be Friends

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect the Unexpected

**Okay. Now chapter five will include Natalie talking with Goby and Oona meeting Avi for lunch. Looks like things are getting really serious with this story. But will there be any happy endings? Let's find out for ourselves.**

**Now I know I said that I won't be able to update real soon, but I already had a jumpstart on the chapter, so I've decided to finished it. But I'm for sure this will be the last chapter I make for F&F3 for now. There are more to come, but probably sometime at the very beginning of next month. Sorry for any inconvenience. Now onto the chapter five.**

Chapter 5 Can't Be Friends

"You're okay?" Natalie asked her baby daddy Goby. The two were sitting in front of a gas station.

"No. Not really," the male replied.

"I've been trying calling you everyday."

"YEah I know. Sorry I didn't respond back."

"What's wrong?"

"Well as you know by now, Deema called it quits for our relationship."

"Yeah. That's the exact thing I got when she took that Fisker car you bought her and let it rammed into a building. It's a good thing you have a whole lot of insurance," Natalie laughed.

"Now's not the time for that."

"Sorry. I was just kidding. Have you heard from her lately?"

"Oh I've heard from her." the male then stood up and started walking around in circles in frustration. "She was in Los Angeles the whole time…with the twins." Natalie seemed to be feeling Goby's pain on the outside. But on the inside, she was enjoying seeing him like this. The female was just as hurt as Deema was, but as crazy as it sounds, she still have feelings for her daughter's father. "She haven' talked to anyone, let none of our friends know where she was the whole time. She just flew across America. I know she doesn't want to see me, but when you put our kids in the mix…"

"That's…not good. So what happen after that?"

"Well you know Gil had released his new album out today right?"

"Uh-Huh."

"So after I assisted him at Wal-Mart today, I went back to my house and there I see her and her brother putting all of my stuff out of the house."

"Is that why your trunk looks full?"

"Yep. That's all my stuff." The male's anger was soon filled with sad, despair and concern. He sat back down with Natalie before letting out a sign. "Now I got nowhere else to go. Molly's brother are staying with her, she and Gil are raising William, I haven't heard form Nonny and Oona. I just don't what where I go from here."

"Well…you can stay at my place," Natalie suggested. "I mean it's the least I can do since you bought the house for me."

"Yeah, but that was a gift for you and May. I wasn't trying to get back at anything in return."

"I know that. And that's what I love about you." It wasn't like Goby had a chose or anything. "Alright then," he went. "But I'm going on tour with Gil to promote our artists on our label at the end of this week."

"That'll be fine by me." The two stood up and gave each other hugs. During that hug, Natalie felt so relax in his arms. She forgot how nice Goby hugged her. One thing was for sure, she wished it would last forever. But Goby was the first one to pulled away and the two head back over to Natalie's place to get her daughter's father suited.

…

Goby was going to be staying at one of the additional bedroom at Natalie's place. It's just right across from May's room. "I haven't slept in a room like this for many years," he said. He knew it was going to be funny sleeping in a room that was not as big as a master suite. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Don't get it twisted though," the female said. "I'm only doing this for May. I mean Goby, you hurt me just as much as Deema is right now."

"I said I was sorry when we drove over here."

"Yeah. But Goby, you're missing the point. I felt hurt…because I still loved you. But I'm over that now." Natalie lied. "Now my main focus is on May having her father in her life."

"I understand."

**THE NEXT DAY FRANKFORT, KENTUCKY**

Oona was sitting down inside of Borders reading a book and drinking some coffee. Apparently, she was waiting for someone important. Soon the double doors of the book store opened up and entering the store was Avi. He walked over to Starbucks (which was inside the store) and bought some coffee. He went over to meet with Oona and sat right across from her.

"Morning," he slowly said.

"Morning," Oona replied.

"I'm not gonna lie. I was shocked when you called me over here. I really was."

"Well I have been thinking about what you said last night. Do you really mean it?" Avi hated seeing Oona mad at him. HE really wanted to make piece for what he did, although the male knew that he can't take what has been done back. But if it means something to him and his former friend, Avi would go back in time and do just that.

"Yeah," the male replied to Oona's question. "I really do. I mean Oona, I was just so in love with you, I couldn't control myself. But now I realized that your happiness means more than my needs."

Oona giggled. "Can you keep going?"

"Honestly I don't regret having sex with you cause I still have feelings for you, but you know what I do regret? Turning a sweet young lady into a bitter, angry woman."

The female was on the verse of tearing up after hearing his apology. "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me." But there was one more thing Avi wanted to say.

"But I want to know. Do you want to start over?"

"Start over?"

"With us. Do you want to go out with me? On a date?"

…

Sitting at his office, Nonny was finishing up his job. He looked at his clock and see it was 12:30. "Lunchtime. Finally," he said. The male closed his computer and started walking out of the building. After the break up, Nonny decided to splurge in some of his money and buy things he didn't get a chance to before which includes a tangerine orange Porsche Panamera Turbo. As he pulled out of the building, his phone rang. He was shocked to see Oona's name popped up. He quickly answered it.

"Hello? Oona?" the male answered.

"Hey Nonny," Oona said on the other line.

"Oona, where have you been? I've been calling you nonstop."

"I know and I am so sorry for not calling back."

"And what's this I heard about you selling the house? Where are you?"

"I'm staying at my sister's place."

"In Frankfort?"

"Uh-Huh. I was wondering can I talked to you about something?"

"I want to talk to you about something too. Look, I have to go up to Frankfort to meet with a client. So we'll then."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Oona hung up the phone and so did Nonny. He soon pulled up to a restaurant and walked inside.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

All the way up in the state of Kentucky, Nonny had just finish making a video with his client. At the end of the day, the male decided to finally meet up with Oona at her restaurant. He walked through the door and step inside the Japanese themed place where he sees the female cook sitting at a table. He walks up to her and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Good to see you again," he said.

"You two," Oona replied.

"SO why you alienated us? Why did you move back here?"

'I just needed some time to myself. I felt that Atlanta and my new life is changing me."

"You know you hurt me so much."

"I know that and I'm sorry. After the break up, I feel like that I need to come back here. Just so I can get my thoughts together."

"Yeah. I was a wreck too. But I got my thoughts back together."

On what?"

"About you and I." Nonny pulled something out of a small black box and set right in front of the girl. At first, Oona was speechless, but she soon was on the verge of letting tears coming out of her eyes. "I want to let you I forgive you," Nonny added. "And if it means anything to you, I want to start all over again. But this time, with a new beginning. Open it."

Oona opened it and see a Diamond ring inside. As much as she was waiting for this, she knew it was wrong. SO she closed the box up and hand it back to Nonny. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nonny, you're gonna hate me for this."

"For what?"

"I can't accept."

'But why? I thought you wanted to fix our relationship."

"Yeah but…" Oona sign with great disappointment. "After I moved back here, Avi asked me out on a date."

Nonny was now more confused than ever. She's on a date with Avi now? After everything he did to her? "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me right now?"

Oona nodded her head. "Avi told me how sorry he was and he wanted to make things right. I didn't know you wanted to work something out with us. But we could be friends like old times." Is she serious? She went on a date with Avi and she except Nonny to be friends with her again? She and Nonny did have sex multiple times before, but the orange haired male didn't make love to her just for nothing. He thought he was having sex with the girl of his dreams and someone who would always stay faithful to him. He could have not been so wrong until up to this point.

"Hell no," he answered. "You really want to be just friends? After everything we've been through together?"

"Look, Nonny. I…"

"You know what? I think I don't need anymore friends. We had sex, many times. Despite what you think about men, I'm not the type who want to have sex just for the hell of it."

"Nonny…"

"…so my answer is no. There's no way we can be friends." If this was a reality show, the song Can't Be Friends sung by R&B singer Trey Songz would be playing in the background. "But I do wish you and Avi the best though," Nonny finished off. The male grabbed the small box before getting up and plant one last kiss on top of Oona's head. He walks out of the restaurant with a broken heart and a sad face.

Oona watched as his now ex-boyfriend walked out of her restaurant, never to be seen again. Soon her now boyfriend Avi walked up to her and sat right next to her. He saw the whole thing. "I'm sorry it happen like that," he said. But the female got up and just got of there. She was just ready to call it a day.

…

Speaking of which, Goby was visiting Andre and Aubrey before he had to go on tour with Gil. Him and Deema haven't said not one word to each other when he stopped by. He spent an hour over there and was now getting ready to leave. He gave Deema some money to help her out with the twins before walking out of the front door and backing out of the driveway. The blonde headed mother watched to see her babies' father leaving. Aubrey quickly went back to crying, just missing her father.

…

At his hotel room, Nonny was about to go to the airport. As he was packing up, he stopped to stare at an old photo of him and Oona while they were on set back at their days as the Bubble Guppies. Tears were landing on top of the picture frame. He quickly put it in his luggage and walked out of the room.

…

"So how it go?" Natalie asked Goby. It hasn't been very long since she offered him to stay at her house with their daughter May.

"It was okay in a way," he replied. "Me and Deema didn't speak. We even try not to even make eye contact with one another."

"Well as much as things are still pretty tight with you two, you can't just not say anything to her. I mean what happens when the twins grow up and noticed how mommy and daddy aren't speaking?"

"Well I don't know what else to do. I have tried everything."

Natalie sign. "Goby…"

"Look, Natalie. No offense, but I don't want to talk about this no more. I'm going to bed. Night, May." The young father kissed his older daughter on the head before walking to the guest room that he was sleeping in. "Night, daddy." May was still confuse at what was going on. She looked at her mother who seemed to have something on her mind. "Mom, what's wrong with daddy?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie," her mother responded. "I think it's time for you to go to bed yourself."

"Aww, can I stay up just for a little bit longer?"

"Baby, you know you have school in the morning. It's Friday tomorrow so I'll give you that option tomorrow night."

"okay. Night mommy."

"Night baby." Natalie decided to go to bed herself. She walked down the hall and stopped at the two doors that were right by one of her sides. Knowing that the two most important people in her life were finally under one roof. She soon turned around and walked in her room and got ready for bed.

…

After putting Lil William down, Molly and Gil were now getting ready to go to sleep. "It's sure gonna be quiet while you're away," the wife said.

"Well at least you'll have some time away from me," the husband replied. "Just you and our son."

"Thatt is true."

"Well you don't have to say it like that."

"Aww don't worry. I'm gonna miss you, but at the same time, I'm gonna have some fun. Especially the fact that I'm making a video for my new song." Molly is now working on her second album. But she put out another EP called _Pop Princess_, which serves as a heads up for what fans are going to expect from her new project. The newest single from the EP is entitled "R.I.D.E."

"Off Pop Princess?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Nonny is going to direct it?"

"I don't know. But the video shoot is not until next Friday."

"Well let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6: Moving On

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 6: Moving On

Thousands of screams, cheers and excitement was filled in a stadium at Orlando, Florida. Many fans (mainly girls) were holding up album posters or signs, all of which was representing one singer. After doing an amazing performance, Gil himself took a good look at the crowd before him, shirtless and dripping with water. He thanked them for coming out tonight.

"Thank you all so much for coming," he yelled. The crowd respond back by cheering as loud as they could as the curtains were coming down. The blue haired singer started walking backstage before grabbing a towel to dry himself off. Backstage, he sits down with Goby and the artists (including Molly's younger brothers C.J. and Thomas) that are on their Music Full Blast record label. "That was crazy," singer songwriter Robbie Thomas said. Goby discovered him when he was down in Miami for his family reunion.

"I know right?" C.J. added. "That was our first ever concert."

"So this is how it feels to perform?" C.J.'s brother and partner Thomas said. "You get all tired and sweaty like?"

"Yeah well. That's just one of the perks of being a celebrity," Gil stated. This tour only has twenty shows and only last one month. It's main purpose was to promote his second album _Studio Apartment_, which had already debut at No. 2 on the Billboard Charts with an incredible 279,000 copies sold in its first week, 145,000 more copies than Gil's first album _TCB_ had made. Studio Apartment was behind the soundtrack of the Disney movie Frozen, which continued to stay on the No. 1 spot for a month now. Other artists who failed to surpass the soundtrack and ending up behind it are singer/producer Pharrell Williams with his second studio album _G I R L_, Atlanta rapper Future with his second album _Honest_ and Compton rapper YG with his debut album _My Krazy Life._

"Man I was wishing you would knock that Frozen soundtrack off the number one spot," C.J. said. He had on hiss favorite Beats by Dre headphones and was playing _My Krazy Life _on his IPhone 5S.

"Yeah me too," Goby said.

"I thought you bought a copy of the soundtrack Goby."

"That was for May. She loved that movie."

"YEah well. Thanks for keeping it on the top of the charts."

One of the artists on Goby and Gil's label is a singer and she go by the name of Averill. After hearing the guys talking about only the rappers, she decided to get in this conversation. "Well while you guys are supporting only the rappers, I'm going with my honey Pharrell," the female singer said. But it seems like neither of the guys were surprised at her response.

"Figures you would say that," C.J. said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The reason why you picked Pharrell was because of his song Happy." C.J., his brother Thomas and Robbie all started singing the song to tease the singer. Everyone else except for Averill were laughing.

"This coming from someone who was plays a song that features Pharrell," Averill responded to C.J. Everyone laughed again.

"Okay, you guys," Gil said. "Can we please go back to the hotel? It's been a long day."

"Yeah let's get out of here," Goby added. The entire gang grabbed all their stuff and started walking out of the stadium. As they opened the door, they're wasn't surprised to see a whole crowd of fans trying to get autographs and the paparazzi trying to take pictures. But the only thing that was separating them were Gil's two security guards who pushed everyone out of the way so he and his gang could get in their tour bus.

After everyone got in, the male singer managed to get everyone's attention. "I'll see you all in Tampa," he said. "And you better have a copy of my new album." He finishes off blowing a kiss at his fans. This got all the girls going crazy as the male closed the door and the bus left the area. Some fans were actually chasing it before stopping after a five mile run. As the bus was moving, Gil noticed his friend drawing on some sketch paper and was on his laptop. "whatcha doing Goby?" he asked.

"I'm designing clothes for my uprising clothing line," the male replied. "It has a sports theme to it."

"Why?" C.J. asked.

"Now you know damn well I come from a family with a history of sports." The bus final stop was at a hotel. All the members stepped out and slept there for the night.

…

Up in Atlanta, Princess Molly was at her house with her son watching her husband on TV blowing a kiss at his fans along with her sister Olivia. Molly doesn't seemed to be surprised at this. "That Gil is a show off,' she said.

"I just can't believe how you can deal with all those girls all over him like that," Olivia said.

"That's because I know Gil from the back of my head. I know whenever he performs, he'll always think about me."

"I still don't see how you can deal with that."

"The same way how Gil deals with my fans. I got guys always trying to asked me out. One time when I was performing in New York, one fan smacked me on my ass."

"Geez."

"Yeah I had to call security to escort him out."

"Better him than Gil."

"You got that right. Oh speaking of Gil, I almost forgot to show you my tattoo of his name I have." Molly put her son down before standing up. She pulled down her jeans only so her sister can see the tattoo she has of Gil's name on her buttock.

Like her husband, the female has also been so well with her music career. Her debut album not only went triple platinum, but it also won multiple awards include a Grammy for Best R&B Album and a Billboard Award for Album of the Year. Along with that, she also has endorsement deals and recently became a spokesperson for the Girl Power foundation, an organization that teaches young women how to get respect without disgracing themselves. Overall, Molly has a net worth over $65 million while her husband Gil had made over $60 million.

"I'm so proud of you," Olivia stated. "I mean I never really thought we would do what we said we would be doing when we were little girls."

"I know," her younger sister said. "I'm so blessed. I finally have everything a princess would asked for."

…

Oona was in the middle of packing all of her stuff. After she and Avi had made up, the two began to go on a date with one another. Now the two are in a relationship. In fact, it's going so strong that Oona decided to move out of her sister's place and move in with Avi. Annie is not trilled about this. "Are you really going through with this?" she asked her younger sister.

"Annie, Avi has changed."

"No doubt about it."

"look. He said he was sorry and you know me. I don't hold a grouch on someone." The female started bringing her stuff out of the house and into her car, with a little help from Avi himself. All Annie could do is just give him a sharp look at him. Ever since she found out about him having sex with her young sister, Annie soon went to not trusting him around Oona.

When the trunk was full, Oona and Avi kissed one another. She soon walked up to Annie and her brother-in-law Arnold who walked out of the house. "I just want to thank you guys for letting me stay with you guys."

"You're family Oona. You know I always got your back. But are you sure you want to go through this? I mean Avi hurt you before and I don't want to see that happen again."

"It won't happen again. I'm just moving on with my life," Oona replied. The two sisters hugged and it seemed to have last forever. Avi walked up to the sisters. Arnold was ready to take action since he knows about this guy all along. The male wrapped his hands around Oona's sides. "REady to go sweetie?" he asked.

His girlfriend nodded before planting a kiss on his lips. They said goodbye to the married couple before them as they walked back to the car. As Avi backed out of the driveway, Oona waved bye to her sister and her family as the car drove off, never to be seen again. All Annie could do was just be worried, hoping that Avi doesn't hurt her little sister again. But she was comforted by her husband. "You can't control who she dates," he stated.

Throughout the time the two were growing up, Annie was always a role model for Oona. She always told her who to trust and know what was right and what was wrong. But even she knew that there is a time for every sibling to start following their own path and this was one of them. "I know," the female sign.

The drive from Annie's house to Avi's was about 25 minutes. Oona was surprised where he lived. It was a one story house that has 4 bedrooms, 4 baths, a three-car garage, a basement and a large backyard that has a nice view of the neighborhood lake. His clothing line Lil Tyke had became a worldwide success, opening up multiple stores in areas like Los Angeles, Miami and New York. Avi recently opened up a store for international areas like the U.K. and London. Because of this, Avi has a net work of $20 million.

Oona and Avi began to unpacked her stuff. She was sleeping in his room. As they went through her belongings, Avi noticed a black box and inside. Curious, he opened it up to find a nice watch that has small rose diamonds around it. Inside the watch was the Bubble Guppies symbol. The entire watch looked like a cleared bubble. "Whoa this watch is amazing," he said. His girlfriend quickly snatched it out of his hand. "Why you snatched it out of my hand?"

Nonny had bought her that watch for her birthday years back. Instead of wearing it, Oona kept it in the same box that it was in all this time and always kept it safe. It is also the only memory of Nonny after he broke up wit her. "Sorry, Avi," she replied. "It's just that…this watch was the same watch Nonny bought for me before I even turn 18. It's the only thing I have tat reminds me of all the good times we have together."

"I get it. I completely understand," he replied. "Is that everything?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I think that's all."

"Well if you need me, I'll be out back taking a swim."

"You have a swimming pool?"

"Hell yeah I do. Especially that summer is around the corner. See you baby." Avi kissed his girl before going away. The purple haired female looked around his bedroom to examine a lot more. She turns to his closet and walks inside. The huge space was filled with shirts, shoes, hats, suits, pants and some storage dressers. She opened one of the drawers and see it was filled with pictures of Oona herself. Her attention turned to a framed picture of the two and picks it up and an old drawing that shows them surrounded by a heart.

Oona soon realized something about Avi. Maybe what he did was just something he felt like he just need to get out of his chest. Avi always loved Oona and one thing was for sure, he doesn't want to lose her. The female seemed to be touched by this. Maybe she felt the same way about Avi too, but didn't noticed since she had also had feelings for Nonny. Now that her and Nonny are no longer together, Avi was now all hers and she was all his. So with that said, she decided to show her love for Avi back. Before getting out of the closet, Oona grabbed one of Avi's shirts that was on a hanger.

Avi got out of his pool and grab his towel. "Now that was awesome," he said to himself. His phone soon began to vibrate from one of his lounge chairs. The light blue male picks it up and see he got a text from oOna. It reads: "Come back to the bedroom. I got a special surprise for you."

After trying himself off, the male walked back to his bedroom. "Oona, why did you text me and I was…" he stopped to see his girlfriend at a seductive state. She was on top of the bed wearing a green shirt with graphics of a twisted motorcycle and a snapback hat that has his brand's signature on it. Her legs were hanging up in the air, she was laying on her stomach and her arms were holding up her head. "Okay, what's going on?" Avi chuckled.

"Oh this? Why don't you come over here and find out yourself?" Avi just couldn't say no. He got on top of the bed and planted some kisses on his girlfriend. He turned until he was on top of her and traced his lips down to her neck. Both their bodies seemed to be on fire at the time. After she invaded another kiss on her boyfriend's lips, she pulled her head up and see Nonny on top of her. Oona examined his face with her hand. It seem that her mind was playing games on her. One minute it was Avi then the next minute it was Nonny.

"You ready?" Avi asked.

"Huh?" Oona responded. She was still staring at him as if she was looking at his reflection and the reflection happens to be her ex.

…

"So how's the tour going so far?" Nonny asked Gil on the phone. Gil was now in Panama City getting ready for another show.

"It's going very well," the recording artist replied. "I'm selling out shows from left to right."

"Congrats on your album by the way."

"Thanks, Nonny. What about you? How are you holding up?"

Nonny really wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happen between her and Oona.. HE was still trying to figure out what had happen that made her betrayed and hurt him so much. Did he not give her that much attention? Did he say something to her in a way? Was it the big move from Frankfort to Atlanta? "Yeah I'm good. I just…need to move on. IT is what it is," he said.

"Well if you need to talk about something, me and Goby are here for you."

"Thanks, Gil. But I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay then. Look, I got to get back rehearsing. I'll see you when I get back in Atlanta."

"Okay." Nonny hanged the phone up and finished eating his food. It was his lunch break. His attention is soon turned to a woman entering a restaurant, carrying a baby in her hands. The lady had on a beautiful yellow dress, blonde hair that is a curly as Deema's and was wearing heels. At first Nonny thought that she was attractive, but after a large male came in the restaurant and took the child from her hand, he realized she is already spoken too.

The orange haired ginger finished his food and decided to go to the restroom. After he came out, he sees the lady. "Hello," he went. The lady shot her head up.

"Hi," she said with a smile. The woman appears to be Nonny's age right now.

"Is the baby yours?" Nonny asked.

"Yeah. That's my son, Austin. He's six months old now."

"Wow. Congratulations to you."

"Thank you."

"I'm Nonny by the way."

"Julia."

"Is that the baby's father?"

"No. He's my brother. I had my son from a former relationship."

"Where's the father? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay. Austin's father is not around him. In fact, he's so abusive. So I quickly got out of there and that's where I find out I was pregnant." Nonny wasn't looking to date anyone right now after the whole Oona situation. But he did seem to be comfortable talking to this woman. It looks like both of them done came out of a messy relationship. "Well I'm sorry to hear where you were going from," the male added. "I just came out of a messy relationship myself."

"Really?"

"YEah, but not as big as yours. My girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, cheated on me with an old friend of hers."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey, uhh. You know. It was good talking to you so I was wondering maybe we could talk some more? Soon?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Julia reached in her purse and tear out a little sheet of paper and took a pen out. She started writing hr number down ad hands it to Nonny. She winks at him before walking back to her brother and her son. The director just stared at the seven digit number before him.

**Whew. Done. Okay everyone. Just to let everyone know that I'm graduating from high school on the 28****th**** of May. On top of that, I'll be working on getting myself ready to for college at the fall. So I might be out for quite a while. But I will be working on more chapters of F&F3 while I'm gone.**

**Now the lady Julia that Nonny just met is going to play a major role in future chapters for there is one shocking secret that is still out there and I'm not telling what it is. You'll just have to tune in to this story and fine out for yourselves. I would like to give a big shoutouts to my good friends on fan fiction Princess Caveia1234, AmberStone12, R3d Arrow, Passwordis0.'14, Authorgirl12, Natalie 0012, Aaron5015 and Jayjaylove (wherever these two are at). I also updated my Love Triangle story and added a new BG story called Questions for the Bubble Guppies.**

**The final of Tickle Time! With the Bubble Guppies is coming out. Bugs, out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss The Ring

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 7: Kiss The Ring

Gil has perform a total of 36 shows for the past 30 days now all the way from Florida. Now his last stop was at Dallas, Texas in front of a crowd of 20,000 people. He was in his dressing room getting ready to finish off his tour. During that time, he was face chatting with his wife. "So this is the end of your tour?" Molly asked holding Lil William in her arms.

"Uh-Huh," the husband answered. "Your brothers were amazing out here as well."

"Yeah I saw them. I could not be anymore proud of them. Your fan girls aren't trying to go crazy on you, now are they?"

"Well a few of them were, but I showed them this right here." Gil lift up his left hand and showed him his wedding ring. It was a 10K Diamond on top of a platinum hoop. Under it is also a tattoo of a wedding ring with Molly's name on it. Speaking of which, his wife also lifted her left hand to show her husband her wedding ring. It was similar to the one Gil has, but the karats are much smaller and the hoop was a lot different. Like her husband, Molly also has a tattoo of their wedding ring on her finger. Instead it has his name on it. "That's my Gilly," she said.

As the male was talking to his family, there was a knock on his dressing room door. "Hey Gil, you're up at five minutes." It was one of the people who was working at the stadium.

"Gilly?" Molly asked.

"I have to go you guys," Gil stated. "I'm about to go on."

"Okay. Say bye to daddy, William."

"Bye-bye," the son said softly.

"Bye, son," Gil said. Before turning to his wife "Bye, Molly."

"Have a good show." The male signed off. He can here the muffled cheering inside the room and his door was still closed. He grab his one-piece microphone and put it in his ear. The door and entering was goby. "Final show man," he went.

"Yeah I'm so happy its almost over," his blue haired friend replied. Gil took off his ring and placed it on top of his table.

"Why you taking off your ring?" goby asked.

"After I finished a show, my hands get all sweaty."

"No, your body in general gets all sweaty."

"Exactly. My ring keeps slipping off my fingers. It dropped on the floor five times already and I don't' want to lose it. So I'm putting it right here until the show is over and we go back on the tour bus so I can take me a shower." Gil kisses his wedding ring before setting it down.

"All right then. Come on man. You're about to go on."

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying." The two friends literary ran out the room. But as they were running, they pay no attention that Gil's ring was spinning on his hoop and it ending up falling into the trash can. Just moments after the fact, a janitor came in the room and empty the trash out before going on his way.

…

Deema and her brother Dustin was at her house feeding the twins their lunch. Both of them were at the kitchen. Dustin stayed in Atlanta so he could help his sister with the kids. "that's good, isn't it?" the mother asked her daughter Aubrey.

"Yeah," the little girl replied. She was eating some creamed corn and mashed potatoes.

"You want some more?"

"Yeah." Her mouth was soon filled with a tiny spoonful of mashed potatoes again. Her uncle was soon done with Andre. "Man," he said to his sister. "Your son is like a bottomless pit."

Deema giggled. "He's like his daddy…and his uncle."

"Hey."

"You eat too much. All three of you do. Just like our daddy."

"I do not."

"You almost ate our Thanksgiving turkey all by yourself when you was seven and I was nine." this was one of those family moments that you wish would last forever. Too bad there was something that will ruin this moment.

_**-DINGDONG-**_

There was someone at the door. The blonde headed mother used the security monitor that was beside the refrigerator and turn it to the front door. It was Natalie. Her smile and happy attitude soon turned to anger and hatred. "What the hell is she doing here?" Deema asked to herself. Dustin walked over to the monitor and noticed Natalie.

"What's going on? Who is that girl?" he asked.

"that's Natalie."

"That's the Natalie you told me about?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Then why is she here? And how does she know you lived here?"

"I don't know…"

"Deema," Natalie yelled at the security camera. "I know you lived here. Can we please talk?"

"…but I'm gonna find out." Deema walked over to the front door and answer it. She was in a too good of a mood to feel like choking the life out of somebody, but Natalie is making it very hard right now. "You got some real nerve to show up at my front door," she said.

"Deema, I didn't came here to start a war," Natalie replied. "I just want to tell you that you don't have any reason to be mad at Goby." She stepped inside the house, but Deema quickly blocked her.

"Did I say you can come in?"

"You're really going to be that childish? After I told you I didn't want to fight?"

"what do you want?"

"Look. Now you know Goby is on the road with Gil. And he told me that he think its best if you and I could work out an agreement."

"Why?"

"Well…the last time I check, we both have kids by him. And he wants us to get along for the kids' sake." Natalie once again try to go inside, but Deema would still not budge. "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Look, can we talk about this later? I'm feeding the twins right now." Natalie should have known this wasn't going to be easy. So all she did was just turn around and headed on to work. Dustin walked over to his sister after hearing the entire conversation. "I think you could have handle that a lot better than that," he said.

"You heard?"

"Yeah. And you know she's got a point. Now that you two have kids with the same man, don't you think its time for you two to get along?"

"After all the hell she brought into my relationship with Goby?"

"Okay. If you two won't do it for each other, then do it for the kids. Do you want them to look at their mothers and see them fighting like this? You need to set an example for them. They maybe just babies, but you know that don't know matter." The blonde female just stood there. "Just let go and move on." Deema knew he was right. It was time for her to move on and let all those negative feelings she had against her.

"When Goby comes back home, I'm gonna talk to him and Natalie," she said.

Dustin nodded. He was proud of her.

…

"You like the way I tickle your little tummy, don't ya?"

Molly had just finished changing Lil William. Now all she was doing is just having fun spending time with her one year old son, who just giggled and smile down at his mother as she picked him up high in the air. Soon, her cell phone rang and calling her was Gil.

"Daddy's on the phone," she said. The female put her son down so she could answer her phone. "Hey Gilly?"

"Hey," Gil said on the other line. He was now officially finish with his tour. As he was walking to his dressing room, Goby followed him carrying his plaque. Studio Apartment officially went Gold after selling 500,000+ copies. "So how are things back at the house? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Actually, it was too quiet. So you're finally done?"

"Uh-Huh? We're gonna spend one final night down here and leave first thing in the morning."

"Hey congrats on your album sales."

"You heard?"

"Of course. You know I always keep my eyes open when it comes to my Gilly." As the husband and wife was talking on the phone, Goby put the heavy plaque down on the sofa. "Were you careful with the plaque?" Molly asked.

"Uh-Huh. Not a single scratch." Goby walked over to his friend and snatched the phone from him and puts it up to his ear. "He's saying that because he wasn't the one who was carrying that thing," Goby stated to his pink haired friend on the other line. Gil snatched the phone back from him. "Gimme my phone back."

Back on the other line, Molly just giggled. "Listen Molly, we're gonna leave first thing tomorrow morning. We should be back in Atlanta maybe like noon. No later than one."

"Okay Gilly. Say goodbye to daddy, William." Molly put the phone to her son's ear. "Bye bye," William said to his father on the other line.

"Bye, Lil Will," Gil said. "Love you."

"Love you too." This is actually Lil William's first time saying love you to his own parents. Especially the fact that he was only one. Gil couldn't have been any prouder. Before he hung up the phone, Molly's voice rang in his ear again. "Hey Gilly."

"Yeah Molly?" As they was talking, the husband was trying to find his ring. But for some reason, he can't seem to find it anywhere. It was strange to him.

"Listen, uhh. You know I'm working on my second album."

"Yeah I know. _Ladies' Night_." _Ladies' Night _is the name of Princess Molly's new album. But the male singer didn't have time for this. He needs to know what happen to his ring.

"Well, I'm working on a song for the album, but I can't seem to think of anything. All I have is the chorus." The male was not listening to a word his wife was saying. He was moving papers, throwing boxes and even checking the trash can for it. But nothing. "Do you think you have anything in mind?" his wife asked him. "Gilly?"

The husband had his phone on the table, which had disappeared through the loose papers he scattered. "Gil? Are you there?" He managed to find the phone. "Sorry, baby. I was doing something. Listen, can I call you back and talk about this when I get back in town?"

"Well…okay. I guess it could wait."

"Thanks. Love you so much. Okay, buh-bye." Gil quickly hung up the phone.

"Gilly? Gil?" Molly was shocked and confused. This was the first time ever Gil had blow her off the phone like that. The pink haired mother looked over at her son and see him staring at her. "Your daddy is crazy and so weird."

…

"Oh man."

"Okay. I have two questions?" Goby said. "Why are you trashing your dressing room? And why did you blow Molly off the phone like that? You never did that before."

"I know. Goby, I got a problem."

"What?"

"I can't find my wedding ring?"

"Oh, this is a situation."

"Man where is it?"

"You put it on the table before you went out there."

"I know. How can it just disappeared like that?" Gil was still looking for it. He checked everywhere.

"Well I see two possible reasons. One, it could have fallen off the table."

"But I checked underneath it, beside it, on top of it, everywhere."

"The second reason is…it could have got stolen."

"Stolen? Why would someone steal my wedding ring?"

"Gil, you were wearing a Diamond ring with 10 karats that cost more than $5,000. You can't just leave a ring like that just laying around."

His blue headed friend just sucked his teeth. "Oh God." He sat down on the floor with his hands covering his head. He just couldn't believe his ring would be gone. The reason he took it off was because for the last five shows when he was done with them, his entire body was drowsed in sweat and that includes his fingers. The ring would often slip off the wetted finger. Gil almost lost it all those times and now it was gone. Just like that without a single trace. "We spent five grand each on our own wedding rings. What am I gonna tell Molly?"

"Just tell her the truth?"

"What's she gonna think?"

"That you're a good husband. Gil, you maybe clumsy, irresponsible, crazy, weird…"

"Can you get to the point?"

"…but you're a dedicated husband." Goby walked up to his friend and kneeled down until he can see his face. "And I guarantee you that your wedding rings is not the main thing that keeps you both together. But it's the love and bond you both share with each other." But it was still not enough. But Gil did see his point. Now all he can do is just hope and pray that he was right.

…

The next day, Gil along with his brother-in-laws C.J. and Thomas have finally made back to his estate. The two brothers are staying at his house until they find their own place. As they pulled up to the driveway, the three can see Molly outside with Lil William playing with his new Wubble toy. The wubble is like a large bubble and you can kick it, squeeze it and even try to poke at it and it still wouldn't pop. The mother and son stopped playing when the father and the two uncles got out of a purple Porsche Panamera Turbo S.

"Daddy's home," Moly said. "As well as uncles Chris and Thomas."

"Hey champ," Gil yelled out to his son. Lil William ran his tiny inch long legs to his dad's arm. His father picked him up in one hand since there was something in the other.

"'Sup, William.

"Watching over your mother?" Chris and Thomas said to their 3rd nephew. Their oldest sister Janet has a son and daughter while their middle sister Olivia has one son and two daughters. And now Molly, the youngest sister and the middle child of the five siblings has Lil William. "Yeah," the baby answered.

His mother giggled. "Come on. Let's go inside. I can't wait to hear what happened on tour." While her brothers were talking, Gil was just playing with his son after giving him his gift, which was a collection of Hot Wheels. He was still trying to find a way to tell his wife that he lost his wedding ring so he thought maybe playing toys with William would give him some time. But what he doesn't know is the fact that Molly was looking at his left hand and see no ring. That's because she already knew before Gil could even say something to her. "Wow, that sounds like an amazing tour," she said to her brothers.

"It sure was," Thomas said. "Just seeing all those people out there cheering at us although it was Gil they came for."

"So what stands out for you guys?"

"We've been working on a mixtape while we was gone," C.J. answered. Mixtapes are very important in the music industry nowadays. It gives people a taste of the artist-or in this case artists-and what they are about. C.J. is the lead rapper, guitarist and music producer while Thomas is the lead singer, back up rapper and musician. Together, they formed the duo Chris Thomas. Their first mixtape is a mixture of rap, pop and a dash of rock. "Well I'm glad to see how you guys are turning out," Molly stated. "You know, you two are more than welcome to use our recording studio. It's just down the basement."

"Thanks," they both said. "So…can we use it now?"

Molly laughed and replied yes. Her two brothers went up and hugged their sister before giving her a light kiss on one of her cheeks and ran downstairs to the basement. Gil chuckled at the duo. "You got some crazy ass brothers," he stated.

"And a crazy ass husband…," she added. "…who's about to raise a crazy ass son." But now, Molly thinks it was time to talk to her husband. She called out for him. "Gilly."

Gil shott his head up. "Now that I got you alone, perhaps we could talk. I want to show you something." The male was now scared as the two walked to the garage. Inside the three car garage were three cars and two Harley Davidson motorcycles. The married couple walked up to Molly's blue Porsche Panamera SE Hybrid and just stood there. Gil was not prepared for what his wife has in stores for him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Uhh, what do you mean?"

"Gilly. I know what you did. So you might as well tell me."

Gil knew Molly has to eventually know about this. So maybe he thought if he could come clean, she wouldn't be so upset. He just sign and opened his mouth. "Okay. I lost my wedding ring."

"Gil…"

"Just hear me out. For the past few shows, my ring will keep on sliding off my finger because I be sweating after I finished."

"Gilly…"

"It happen five times already. So on my last show, I thought if I take it off and put it on the table, I won't have to worry about losing it."

"Gilly, I…"

"But after me and Goby came back to my dressing room, it was gone. It just suddenly vanished. I am so so sorry."

"Gilly. I know all about it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Goby told me."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to lose it."

"And I believe you Gilly. You could have just told me and I will believe you."

"Then why are we in the garage."

"I want to show you something." Molly went inside the car and pull out a small black box in the glove department. She handed it to Gil and tells him to open it. He could not believe what he saw. It was a ring that look a lot like his.

"You found it?"

"No. But while I was shopping for your ring, I thought that something like this would happen. So I bought four of them."

"Four? Each ring is like $5,000. You spend $20,000 on jewelry for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You bought me a $250,000 car for me. Beside, us girls spend so much money on jewelry all the time. You know what they say: diamonds are a girl's best friend." The couple laughed. "Gilly, our love and our bond is worth more than 10 karats." So Goby was right. It wasn't the ring that keeps them together. It was the close bond they both have. "I love you Gil."

"I love you too." they lean their heads and kissed one another. "We better go check on Lil William."

"Oh he's fine." Molly said. She grabbed Gil's hand and lead him in the driver's seat and that was enough for him to know what she was doing. "Mind taking me for a ride?" she purred in his ear.

"I'm always ready," Gil fired back. His wife climbed on top of him and smacked her lips against his. During their little quickie, the husband was gripping the ring tightly on his finger just like he was holding Molly in his arms.

**Wow. I almost went through eight whole pages on this chapter. Damn. Okay. Now on the next chapter, F&F3 will fast forward a year from now. That's also when Oona will move back to Atlanta and she brought a couple of others as well. Speaking of which, I just recently added a new BG story called The Great Outdoors and I'm not telling what its about. You'll just have to go over there and check it out yourselves.**

**Along with that, I'm working on the final chapter for Tickle Time and I'm making a return for my Molly's Big Happy Family story. I done made some big changes to it so get ready for what's about to come. Now I hope everyone is enjoying their summer break as of this point and for those who are planning on going out of town, I wish you all a safe trip and watch out cause along with spring break, this is also the point where drunk driving can happen.**

**Have a safe summer break and hopefully I will be hearing from you all real soon. Bugs…signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Old Fashion Sit Down

Fame & Fortune 3: Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 8: An Old Fashion Sit Down

A red Mercedes-Benz S550 AMG pulled up to the parking lot of the Inferno Bar & Grill restaurant. The driver door opened up and coming outside was Deema. Today she was meeting up with Goby for lunch. This is the first time the two talked to one another in months after she threw him out of the house. She walked in the restaurant and sees a male with short indigo hair wearing a button-down purple Polo shirt, dark Rocawear jeans, Air Jordans and had a Miami Heat snapback hat by his side. The male was none other than Goby, who had just finished taking a sip from his drink.

The yellow curly female walked over to him and greeted him. "Hello," Deema went.

"Hey, you made it," Goby replied. Both the two exes hugged one another. Things haven't been very easy for them lately since their massive break up and the two were very happy to see each other. But this wasn't a date or anything like that. Goby was the main one who brought her here only to talk about something very important. "So how are things?" Deema asked.

"Pretty good."

"How was the tour?"

"Awesome. Gil sold out shows form left to right."

"So why you call me out here for?" Soon then, the door opened up again. Coming inisde is a dark skinned female wearing a purple shirt, blue denim jeans, heels and had black and red straight hair. It was Natalie.

All Deema could think about is what is going on and how does she know they would be here? Anger would soon filled up in head as her rival took a seat right on the other side from Goby. Soon all eyes was on him. "Goby, why is she here?" the blonde woman asked.

"I asked her too," the African American responded. It's true. He did brought both the women here.

"Why?"

Before Goby could respond, their waitress came by and took their orders. It only took about five to 10 minutes for the food to finished cooking. As the trio were still eating, now it was time to start talking. "Goby, you didn't answer my question," Deema started the conversation off. "Why did you brought her here? I thought this was supposed to be me and you." But she wasn't the only onne who wanted answers.

"Yeah Goby, why did you brought us both here?" Natlie asked. "You know we can't stand one another."

"Yeah. And you know what? That's why I brought you both here," Goby fired at them. Now that he has kids with the two ladies sitting beside him, it was time for them to learn how to get along for their sake. "I'm so sick and tired of you two fighting. It's really going to effect our kids in the long run."

"Well I try to make peace with her hard-headed ass," Natalie fired.

"Excuse me?" Deema shouted. Other people who were sitting at the same bar could also hear her. "You're the main one who started this."

"ME? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY MAN BEHIND MY BACK AND GOT PREGNANT BY HIM!" As the girls were still arguing, the man in the middle was trying to get the two to stop, but nothing. What makes this sense much worse was that other customers inside the restaurant (some were even kids) was watching the fight. You maybe thinking to yourself things can't possibly get any worse. Well if you think that, then you're dead wrong.

Both ladies continue to scream at one another while the male tried everything to calm them down, but still nothing was working. "YOU KNOW WHAT, DEEMA," Natalie ranged in her ears. "YOU'RE SO CHILDISH!"

"AND YOU'RE SO MANIPULATED!" Deema fired back.

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M JUST GONNA SAY IT! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

Natalie was boiling red inside now. Anger was running down her bloodstream like a river. She soon turn her attention to a cup filled with ice cold water that was just a few inches from her. She picked it up high in the sky and with one swing from her arm, she splashes it all over on the Caucasian female's face. "I got your bitch alright," the dark skinned female responded.

Deema was now on the verge on jumping over on her knowing that her beautiful curls were now dripping wet. That's when all hell broke loose. Not thinking, Deema just threw her food until it hit the girl. The girls then jump off their seats and was now running towards one another. But Goby put himself in front of the ladies and try to break them apart. But that doesn't seem to be the problem. Luckily, he wasn't alonee.

Gil, Nonny along with C.J. and Thomas came out of nowhere and broke the two up. Gil and Nonny got a whole of Deema while the two brothers grab Natalie and hold them both back from one another. A lot of the customers in the restaurants were on their phones. Some of them were calling the cops while others wanted to record the fight.

But they wasn't the only ones who had enough. Still in the restaurant, Goby was now only a few seconds away from exploding. He walked to the back of the restaurant to see Natalie walking in one place and was blocked by Thomas and C.J.

"Keep that bitch away from me," Natalie yelled. "Keep her away from me." Her daughter's father angrily grabbed her arm.

"Come with me," Goby nearly yelled at her. Natalie wanted to know where he was taking her.

"Where are you taking me?"

But Goby didn't answer her. He just continued pulling her until they were both outside the restaurant, where Deema jumped in her car and was about to get out of there. But Goby was not about to let her go either. He was going to tell them the main purpose of bringing them both here. "GET OUT," he yelled at Deema. "GET OUT!"

"What you mean get out?" Deema was so confused. Her twins' father just opened her door and yanked her out of the car. His body weight was pinning her to the car. The female was scared. "Stop, what are you doing?"

"First of all, first of all," Goby started off saying. He had so much anger in his voice right now. "We were broking up when I slept with Natalie and that was years ago. At the time we got back together, she transferred to New York and I haven't talked to her since and you knew that. Now ever since we were together, you always have to check on me. But all this time, I stick right by your side and I don't be sniffing around you when guys were on you."

Deema just stood there swallowing every single word that was coming out of his mouth. "It's just a damn shame how you women can be so scared of losing your man to some random chick, you don't realized that you've won in the end though."

"Thank you," Natalie shouted.

"Oh shut the hell up," Deema fired back. Soon the two girls were at each other again, but Goby stopped them just seconds later. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Now Natalie. Now I know that I often turn to you when me and Deema went at each other, but you saying that you being a better girlfriend to me was all you. I didn't tell you to start a war with her. Now I'm gonna tell you this. We are done. Now I have to have a relationship with you because of May…and that is it. I'm moving out of your house and into my own place."

"It's about time you…"

"Deema?" the male interrupted. "Now I'm gonna finished this off and I'm only telling both of you this one time. Both of y'all better learn to get along for the sake of the twins (points at Deema) and May (points at Natalie)…and stop acting you're both damn five years old."

Other than the afternoon traffic, silence was filling up all around the restaurant's parking lot. The ladies knew that Goby is right. It was time for them to stop this childish bickering and think about May and the twins. So all the thoughts of ending each others lives, it was exchanged at angry stares as they went into their cars and drove off.

Goby sign of relieved and collapse on the pave road. He is quickly comforted by Gil. "That was good what you did there," the blue head said.

"I just hope it was enough to get them to stop arguing." The retired baseball player was happy that he finally knock some senses into his two baby mamas. Soon his attention was turned to his childhood friend who was smoking a blunt. In other words, marijuana. "I thought you promise Molly you won't smoke no more after we got back home on tour."

"I know, Gil said. "But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause whenever I feel stressed, I just take a little of this and my muscles start to relax and I just fell right to sleep."

"It doesn't matter Gil. What matters is that you just broke Molly's trust."

"No. She said that I can't have it at the house. I've been leaving it in my car."

"And that's what makes it better? Gil, I've seen the way you drive. Atlanta PD pulls you over a lot more than DMX."

"Relax. It's just a few joints. I'll be fine and I'll get off of it before Molly finds out."

"Yeah you better." Goby walked back in the restaurant to pay for the food and for property damages if necessary. "Goby's right you know," C.J. said to his brother-in-law. Gil just turn his head in his direction. "You better hope my sister doesn't finds out or she's going to be devastated."

"Don't worry C.J. She won't find out."

…

After leaving the restaurant with Thomas and C.J. with him, Gil was pulled over for running a red-light. That's when the officer smells marijuana and ending up arresting the three for possession of marijuana and running a red light. Stayed in jail for several hours, nighttime had now fallen and Molly had to bail the trio out and boy, was she pissed off. But instead of getting at her husband's face, she just didn't say anything to him.

As they arrive back at the house, Molly still ignored her husband who was calling out for her. Her two brothers went back in their rooms and Molly paid the sitter for watching Lil William and put him back in his room since he was sleep.

"Molly," gil called out in a nice soft voice, not trying to pissed his wife out more than he already did.. "Molly."

The female just walked into the kitchen and was about to set up the dishwasher with all the messy plates that were in the sink. "Molly. Baby, come on now. All I want to do is…"

"What? What, Gil? WHAT?" With just one movement from her arm, she threw a glass plate at the wall and it shattered on the floor. Kind of like what Beyonce did when she played in the movie _Obsessed. _"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I'm sorry. And I'm not just saying sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"You told me you wasn't going to smoke no more weed when you got back home."

"Well I wasn't at first. But I got so addicted to it, I started depending my wife on it."

"And you didn't have the balls to tell me you have a problem?"

"And that was supposed to be easy?"

"Gil, the first step to overcoming a problem is to admit you have one."

"But the first time you saw the bag of weed, you flipped out."

"That's because you had in the same place we raised our son. God knows what could happen if he find it."

"Yeah, but this time, I kept the weed in my car."

Molly scuffed. "And that makes it better? Gil, you get pulled over by the cops more than DMX." This is a real déjà vu moment here. "And to top it off, you put my brothers in your mess. How could you do that to them?"

"okay. I admit it. I have a problem." Molly went on her IPad tablet and was searching on the internet. She pulled up the latest celebrity news report from a website called Celebrity News Report (or CNR for short). It became the biggest gossip for fans to keep on updates of their favorite celebs next to TMZ.

CNR recently got a report of Gil getting arresting on drug charges. When Molly showed him, he sees his picture of him getting arrested and on his right shows a picture of Justin Bieber getting arrested as well.

The reason for the Bieber picture because the singer had been getting in trouble with the law with charges like DUI and possession of drugs. By this, critics are calling Gil the next Justin Bieber. The male just couldn't believe this. "Do you not know how bad this looks on you and your career?" his wife asked him.

"I do have problem," the husband said.

"Come on. I want to show you something," Molly said in a flirty voice. Gil quickly snap out of his problems and follow his bride until both of them were in the family room. Molly then pushed Gil on top of the sofa.

"What is this about?" the gloom asked.

"Until you get off your weed problem, that's where you're sleeping at," Molly finished off.

"Wait. Molly, I said I get off it."

But the female singer just walked back to her room. "Night, Gilly," she said. She clapped her hands together causing all the lights in the family room to go off before walking in her room. Gil knew he had to do something about his problem. He grabbed a spare blanket, pillow and just make himself comfortable on the couch.

**Forget what I said about this story shifting one year later. I'm saving that for a later chapter. I'll be back with the next chapter real soon. I hope everyone is having a safe summer. Bugs…signing out.**


End file.
